


Emerald Constellations

by Xima



Series: Viridian Stars Universe [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary bonus content!, Gen, M/M, Smut, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xima/pseuds/Xima
Summary: These are bonus one-shots that were written for the Viridian Stars discord, for the story of the same name being made public in honor of the fic's one year anniversary. They range from semi-canonical to not at all. Please enjoy!
Relationships: My unit | Byleth/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Series: Viridian Stars Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195514





	1. Cl/Yu/By

**Author's Note:**

> The following is not canonical. For the purposes of Viridian Stars, this never happened, and these characters didn’t and likely wouldn’t do these things in this way. They may even talk about things they have no business knowing.
> 
> But listen: the discord, particularly a beloved member of that discord wanted some smut, and I’m here to deliver. And because I’m me, that also means feels. This would have hypothetically happened around chapter 38/39 if chronology matters to you.
> 
> Keep in mind, too, that we're only posting the "good" stuff here; deleted scenes, organizing documents like the Scent List are still at home in the discord if you'd like to see those.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, Yuri and Claude catch up. Sexily. What more needs to be said?
> 
> Well, probably that this isn't canonical. None of this happened in Viridian Stars canon, and is simply a flight of fancy prompted by a lovely person in the discord.

Abyss, for being buried deep in dirt and darkness could be surprisingly cozy if one knew where to look. A torch burned in a wall sconce, the small guest room finding itself warming by degrees as it burned, particularly with the presence of three bodies in its cozy environs.

“Not even here a week, and he wins a battle, captures one of Edelgard’s best commanders,” snorted Yuri, lounging prettily on the impressively-large bed Byleth had been provided until some proper renovation could be done to the monastery proper to provide a more permanent dwelling for Byleth and his sister.

“Well, you know how Teach is,” Claude piped up, seated in a comfortable lounge chair, legs kicked up onto a small vanity.. “He’s just that cool!” he cheered, patting Byleth’s back where he stood awkwardly between the two men, the door closed behind him by Claude’s booted foot.

“...I was just doing what I should have been doing,” Byleth murmured uncomfortably, prompting a smile from Yuri as he rolled up, catlike to seat himself properly on the bed, pulling a compact from a pocket of his coat.  
  
“Oh, he’s humble, too,” Yuri cooed, staring at his reflection, producing a tube of lipstick which matched his hair in color almost perfectly. With deft movements, he reapplied it, his lips growing more luscious before Byleth’s eyes. “Hope he knows he’s not getting away without a hero’s welcome…” Yuri teased, before closing his compact with a piercing _clack._

“I… don’t need anything like that,” Byleth demurred. “I’m just happy to see you again, Yuri.”  
  
“Mmm, I bet you are,” Yuri sighed, standing up with a predatory glint in his eye as he prowled up to Byleth, Claude seeming to take this as his cue to stand up, positioning himself at Byleth’s back. “But _we’re_ happy to see you too,” he purred, a hand finding itself on Byleth’s chest possessively. “We’ve both been waiting _so_ patiently for you to wake up, and now… here you are,” he said, close enough for his breath to trace over his face, making Byleth shiver.

“‘We’..?” asked Byleth dazedly, thoroughly out of his element.

“I’ve missed you too, Teach,” came Claude’s voice from behind him, a part of him noticing that Claude had gained a few inches since he fell, voice a bit deeper.. “And we want to make sure you’re appreciated properly,” he murmured, tone husky in a way that made something in his instincts keen with delight.

“You don’t have to do anything for me..!” he objected, before Yuri silenced him with a finger to his lips, Claude wrapping his arms around his middle possessively.  
  
“We know, sweetie,” Yuri teased, whispering in his ear. “But we want to.”   
  
“And we’re going to make sure this is a night to remember,” Claude echoed in his other ear, before he took his earlobe into his mouth, his hot, wet tongue writhing sinuously over it, sending sparks down his spine and forcing a gasp from Byleth’s lips.   
  
“See? Isn’t that more fun than playing at being humble, Professor?” Yuri cheered, a close-lipped smile on his face that made him look positively feline. “Two of my favorite boys, all to myself… as far as I’m concerned, I’m the one who’s getting a treat..” he said, hand tracing delicately over his pants, just lightly enough that he could feel the suggestion of fingers coming closer to him.

“This is for you and Blythe always making a mess of me when we’re together without even noticing,” Claude whispered before taking a gentle nip out of the shell of Byleth’s ear, making him gasp again.

“Well, with that said, we’re not _rude,_ either,” Yuri observed, finger to his cheek in a thoughtful gesture, off-hand still on Byleth’s chest and looking into Byleth’s dazed eyes. “As much fun as it would be, we wouldn’t want to force you into anything; Claude and I are definitely interested in spending some quality time, but we’d like it best if you were to join us,” Yuri said, voice like silk and honey, the implications of his words practically drugging him, leaving him helpless to do anything but listen.

“So, what do you think, Professor? We want you,” he said, voice sultry. “And we think you want us too. Why don’t we make it official, mm..? I want to see a bit more of that dragon you showed me, all those years ago…” he said, a trace of true hunger creeping into his voice.

Byleth’s mouth was quite accountably dry. His eyes had blown out, hunger blatant in them. Yuri and Claude both pressed their firm, hot bodies against his, hands possessive, and his dragon _roared._

 _This,_ _this_ was what he wanted. They wanted him, and he wanted them. There was no shame, no secrets… he could be their protector, their lover, their confidante… he could give them everything he knew to give, and together they would be a unit, happy together.

And the sex, he knew, would be _fantastic._

“I want it,” he rasped, a hand going to either man’s read. “I’ve… I’ve wanted you both. For a long time. I never dreamed that… that both of you…” he stuttered uncharacteristically before Yuri gave him a chaste kiss that seared into his cheek in the most delicious way.  
  
“It’s okay, hero. You don’t need to explain…” he murmured, gently pulling him towards the bed, Yuri falling backwards onto it, lounging in a catlike stretch as Byleth and Claude looked on, even giving them both a saucy wink.   
  
“Well? I don’t like to be kept waiting, you both know that,” he teased, patting the bed beside him as Claude swallowed loudly from behind him.   
  
“Damn… heroes first, I guess. Give him what he wants, Teach,” he said mischievously, giving him a shove that had him stumbling to land on top of Yuri, arms holding him up at either side of Yuri’s head.

  
“Hey, gorgeous,” he purred, a manicured nail hiking up Byleth’s shirt, gently scratching at his flat stomach. “What do you say we give Claude a nice show..?” he asked, biting at his own full, kissable lip.

“I think that’s a good idea,” he sighed in delight, leaning down to breathe in his lover’s scent: aged perfume, night-jasmine… and that underlying scent of blood. Dangerous, mysterious and beautiful, just like him. He couldn’t stop himself from mouthing at where neck met shoulder, pulling at his collar as Yuri’s mouth opened soundlessly and he wriggled closer to him, legs clenching eagerly.

Byleth methodically undid Yuri’s clothes, hands roaming much as Yuri’s did, sliding beneath fabric to caress the curve of a hip, feel the contours of his abs…

  
“He’s soft, right?” Claude volunteered from where he’d placed his chair facing the bed, forest green eyes gazing at them both hungrily. “You should see what his mouth feels like,” he husked, legs spread and pants tight. “I’m not ashamed to admit he’s got me beat there,” he said, coy smile on his face.   
  
“Mmm, but when I do that, I can’t talk!” Yuri countered teasingly, proving his point by pulling Byleth’s head towards him, taking him in an open-mouthed kiss, silence reigning as Yuri’s hands slid down to Byleth’s hips to grind them against his own and Byleth groaned appreciatively. “Doesn’t mean I don’t have fun though…”

Claude moaned softly, hand sliding beneath his trousers at the sight. “Yeah… bet you are. How ‘bout you, Teach?” he asked, voice breathy with desire.  
  
“N-no complaints,” he gasped, feeling the smear of lipstick on his face. Yuri giggled, pulling a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat, dabbing at it gently.   
  
“Mmm, well that’s not enough for me,” he said smoothly. “I won’t be satisfied until I’ve got the both of you _completely_ satisfied,” he purred as he cleaned him. “Don’t worry, sweet. If I have my way I’ll be marking much more enjoyable places soon enough…” he whispered into his ear.   
  
“Claude, stop being such a bore and come join us, won’t you?” Yuri called, all lackadaisical grace, a hand beckoning the other man.

And who was Claude to resist? He shirked out of his coat quickly, stepping forward to kneel on the bed so he could run naked hands through both their hair.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he teased, giving Yuri a frankly sinful kiss. Their hands were all over each other, reaching under clothes, curling through their hair, tongues dueling hungrily…

With a wet gasp, they broke away, eyes lidded and hungry for more. “C’mon,” urged Claude. “Let’s get rid of these boots and all that other shit that isn’t important,” he said, kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his shirt, Yuri following his example, Byleth left with no choice but to follow.

It wasn’t long before the three of them were in their smallclothes and nothing else, and Byleth could only drool at the sight of the two men before him.

Claude was muscular in a way he hadn’t counted on. Years of archery and combat had left him with bulging biceps and a cut physique that made clear Claude was not only strong, he was _agile._ Scars marked his dark, beautiful skin, but they only lent him an air of wildness and freedom, green eyes under slit eyebrows stared at him just as hungrily as he was sure his gaze was in turn.

Yuri, meanwhile, was lithe. Just a passing glance made it obvious that Yuri had a dancer’s physique, slim and flexible. There was undeniable tone, the man was a gifted warrior after all, but it was understated, his pale skin almost virginal in comparison to Claude and himself. It gave him an almost inhuman air.

When combined with his much more feminine physique, his eyeliner, his mascara and his lipstick, he gave off an air of attractive androgyny, and Byleth was admittedly quite taken with the obvious pride Yuri took in that fact.

“You’re both beautiful,” he said, voice heavy with sincerity, making both Yuri and Claude blush.  
  
“You are too,” Claude said simply, a calloused hand reaching forward to touch the scar on his chest that Byleth and Blythe both had borne since birth. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Claude said in low tones, gently pushing Byleth down onto his back, Yuri coming up to take Byleth’s other side, their hands mismatched and feeling fascinating against his skin.

They both wanted him. They both cared about him. They were touching him, and they wanted more.

Byleth could feel his chest rumbling under their touch, a warm purr filling the room.  
  
“Oh, my,” Yuri almost crowed in delight, putting an ear down to his chest to feel the vibrations.   
  
“Ooh, I didn’t get this one out of Seteth even with all my grilling,” Claude echoed, hands tracing over the lines of his abs, the scars that marked his chest.   
  
“Yuri, why don’t you give him some kisses, make him feel appreciated?” Claude asked in a husky tone, never breaking eye contact from Byleth. “We need him to know how much we care, and I hear physical reminders are good for that,” he continued, in a voice like dark caramel.

Yuri only gave a soft noise of agreement before his lips pressed up against Byleth’s chest, leaving lilac kiss stains all over him, each placed slowly and with care, making Byleth’s skin feel tight and oversensitized with the emotion Yuri was putting into each delicate, perfectly-made mark.  
  
“He likes to leave marks,” Claude supplied, still in that bedroom voice as he ran a hand through Yuri’s soft hair, tickling his skin. “He likes people to remember they’re his,” he continued, voice deep and dark as Claude leaned forward, bare inches from Byleth’s lips.   
  
“Do you want me to remember I’m yours too..?” he asked, and it was the small, almost scared way he said it which had him claiming Claude’s lips almost viciously, sharp manakete teeth nipping sharply and making Claude moan for him, high and sweet. The sound was like a drug to him.

Even as he pillaged Claude’s mouth, Yuri was not idle; he’d marked the entirety of his chest, and had quite naturally move to pull his smallclothes to reveal his cock, thick, heavy and dripping, making Yuri give a delighted sound of his own.  
  
“Mmm, look at you, Byleth… now that’s a cock I can appreciate…” he murmured, before gingerly taking slow, sensuous licks, spreading the tip’s pre all over his shaft, his tongue hot and wet and _perfect,_ forcing him to break Claude’s kiss with a pleased groan, deep and hungry. 

Claude’s lascivious grin was enough. “You’re in for a treat, Teach. Yuri’s a pro at this,” he said, tweaking one of Byleth’s nipples lightly, making him gasp and buck his hips instinctively, making Yuri give a squeak of surprise that made a part of Byleth want to fuck Yuri’s pretty throat and make him do it again.

“Feels good, right?” Claude said, almost casually as he caressed his chest. “He likes to start slow, but then..” Claude gave a breathy sigh, and Byleth could feel him grope at himself over his clothing. “He’ll start to take you, and give you more, and more, until you’re begging for it,” he whispered, timing a nip at his throat with one of Yuri’s torturous swallows of his cock, deep enough to be hot and wet and _lush_ but not yet touching the throat he wanted to feel wrapped around him.   
  
Byleth groaned for pity. “Yuri…” he whispered, running his fingers through the man’s hair, barely resisting the urge to force him to swallow, to hear him gag and feel his throat around him. He could feel his eyes slit behind his closed eyes. He needed to control himself, or he had no idea what he’d do to these gorgeous men, committed to pleasing him…

“Please…” he whispered, almost embarrassed. He’d never begged, not like this. He’d never had _anything_ like this, nothing beyond anonymous one night stands in taverns. He could hardly describe what he was feeling, what was going through his head.   
  
“I know, sweetness,” Yuri murmured sweetly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he said, fisting his wet cock, jerking it slowly but with intent. “I want to taste you,” he said, somehow making it sound even filthier than it was. “I want to swallow you, and then swallow Claude, and then I want to take both of you at once,” he said, low and hungry and making his cock twitch just to imagine it.   
  
“You’re such a freak, Yuri,” Claude said with fondness. “I’m down.”   
  
“Not yet you’re not. You’ve gotta have a turn at this, he tastes amazing,” Yuri said, before unexpectedly bottoming out and taking all of Byleth’s cock in one deep swallow, making By’s eyes fly open, a strangled groan reverberating in his chest..   
  
“F-fuck,” he gasped, still seeing stars, only to have his lips claimed again by Claude, who grabbed his hand and placed it quite unceremoniously on his own clothed erection.   
  
“If you’ve got time to start swearing about how nice your blowjob is, I think you can share the love, don’t you?” he teased coquettishly, even going so far as to wink at him.

Well, he had a point.

With deft hands, he reached into Claude’s smallclothes, prompting a shuddering moan from the man as he cuddled himself up closer, the warm weight of his cock heavy and satisfying in his hand. He gave it a few experimental jerks, surprised to find Claude was practically mewling just from this.  
  
“B-Byleth..!” he gasped into his ear, offering him kisses and kitten licks up and down his face, his throat, his shoulder, anything he could reach as he lazily stroked him, all while Yuri watched the scene in front of him unfolding with gleaming eyes, taking Byleth’s cock back into his mouth, leaving lipstick stains up and down his shaft.

“You’re sensitive tonight,” Byleth murmured into Claude’s ear, tightening his grip and making Claude gasp to prove his point.

“I’ve wanted this,” he gasped, nuzzling helplessly into him, making Byleth’s dragon purr possessively.

“I’ll give you more than this,” he nearly growled, giving him a particularly tight jerk, pulling him roughly by the ass, forcing another sinful mewl from the man as he threw his leg over his belly, grinding against him helplessly.  
  
“Nnn, fuck, you are just getting the _best_ noises out of him tonight, aren’t you?” Yuri tittered, crawling up to sit on Byleth’s crotch, his cock rising up into the cleft of Yuri’s ass, his own pale length gleaming with pre as he smiled sweetly for him. 

“Who do you want first, hero?” Yuri purred, grinding against him to make clear what he meant. “We both want you. Won’t promise the other won’t take it personally, though depending on who you pick~.” 

Byleth could only groan. “Stars, don’t make me choose,” he begged. “I want you both, I don’t care how we do it, but… please,” he begged as Claude caressed his chest.

“Yules, I want him,” Claude piped up from next to him. “I’m already nearly good to go, you can have his mouth, I’ll ride him and then you can have him, okay?” he begged, pulling himself up into a seated position matching Yuri’s.  
  
The lilac-haired man frowned thoughtfully, his ass flexing as if to torture him, cradling him in soft, warm flesh. “I don’t know, he’s a lot bigger than I am, Khalid...” he said, almost sounding excited about the fact. “Actually, you know what? I’ve talked myself into it. You can have him first, but I’m getting you ready,” he said, locking eyes with the brunet, even going so far as to lick his lips, making Claude sigh shakily.   
  
“Thanks, babe,” he murmured, leaning forward to share a slow, sensuous kiss with the other man, making something in Byleth’s mind hunger all the more. To see the men he loved also loving and caring for one another… it was heaven. This was how it was meant to be.   
  
Stars, he was so lucky. With that said…   
  
“So, is that going to be happening on top of me like I’m some sort of table, or..?” Byleth noted with a quirked eyebrow, making both men break out into laughter.

“We have better plans for you than that, dear,” Yuri teased, a devilish smile on his face. 

“It’s just that we appreciate your toned physique,” Claude added with a wink, making Byleth flush despite himself, a hand covering his face.  
  
“You two really lay it on thick…” Byleth murmured, embarrassed but clearly enjoying the praise.

The pair smiled knowingly, beginning to readjust their positioning for whatever it is they all had plans. “By, baby, stand up for me?” asked Claude, with unnecessary puppy eyes. Did he think he wouldn’t do it?  
  
A trifle awkwardly he slid off the bed, standing over the pair, following Claude’s hand gestures, walking over to the foot of the bed curiously, until he began to see how the two of them were aligning themselves, both on all-fours, Yuri behind Claude.

Their eyes looked at him intently, lidded with lust, Claude’s lips slowly approaching his twitching cock and Byleth finally caught onto what they would be doing while Yuri ‘got him ready.’

“Hey, back here,” Yuri called, voice low and throaty. “You can’t see what I’m doing, but I can definitely tell you about it,” he said, before slapping Claude’s rear soundly, gripping and spreading it expertly as Claude moaned as he licked at Byleth’s cock. “Pass me the oil in the bed stand, won’t you?” asked Yuri, clearly already stirring at Claude’s hole, the blush on his face darkening as he seemed by all accounts to be in heaven exactly where he was. With a careful stretch, Byleth felt around blindly in the bedstand’s drawer, procuring a vial of yellow fluid, handing it to Yuri.  
  
“Cheers, darling,” he said joyously, popping the cork and pouring a measure over his two first fingers, returning to Claude’s ass. “Nnn…” Yuri moaned around his bitten lip, putting the cork in one-handed before dropping the vial on the bed, his off-hand grabbing his cock. “You should feel how hot he is, By… it’s like a furnace,” he moaned, jerking himself slowly to Byleth’s hungry appreciation, his eyes trailing over his every curve as he watched him matching his jerks to the motions of his wrist, slowly spreading Claude as his breathing grew shallower and breathier, face growing flushed.

“You’ll like him…” he continued breathily. “He’ll clench on you just right, grind until he has every inch of you in him… won’t you, Khalid?” he asked hungrily, leaning forward to whisper it into his ear, making Claude shiver beneath him, giving a moan of agreement as he swallowed By’s cock, forcing a groan from Byleth, fingers lacing through dark hair, savoring the softness of his locks. “Yes you will…” Yuri murmured sultrily into Claude’s ear.

Claude pulled off him with a wet ‘ _pop_ ’ that was almost as dirty as Yuri’s teasing, Claude collapsing under the other’s ministrations. “Gods, please,” gasped Claude. “I want it, I want it…” he begged, voice high and keening and desperate in a way he’d never heard before, that made his instincts scream to give his lover everything he needed.   
  
“What do you think, By?” hummed Yuri almost lethargically, fingers squelching audibly. “Do we give him what he wants?” he asked, punctuating his question with another filthy ‘ _slurp_ ’ as from what he saw, Claude took three of Yuri’s fingers all the way to the knuckles, making Claude bite off a shout with his front half collapsing into the mattress bonelessly.

It was debauched, and Byleth could only look down at Claude, seemingly pulled apart, stripped down to his basest needs just for him. No dignity, no pride… true honesty. He wasn’t sure if it was him or his dragon who all but purred as he ran a hand down from Claude’s neck, landing at his hip, squeezing it possessively.  
  
“Move over, Yuri,” he said, voice low and throaty. He wasn’t thinking about politeness at the moment. He was thinking about his beautiful lover, shaking beneath him desperate for his touch. And he would be only too happy to provide. 

Yuri did as he was told, sliding sensuously to vacate the spot behind Claude, staying on the bed but keeping close to where he was as Byleth took his place.

Stars, he was gaping… every few seconds his hole would twitch, hungry and inviting. His throat was dry as he stared down, transfixed.  
  
Yuri was the one to wake him from his fugue, a hand placed possessively on his chest. “Well?” he asked, an undercurrent of true eagerness in his voice. “Go on. I want to watch,” he said, reaching forward to pull Claude closer, his cock landing atop the cleft of his ass. Gods, his skin was burning hot…

  
“Are you ready, Claude?” he managed, perhaps unnecessarily for how he mewled in front of him, grinding into his cock, hips swaying invitingly.   
  
“That’s a ‘yes’ if you didn’t catch it,” Yuri said, amused. “Stop stalling, hero. Take what you want,” he said, whispering into his ear, dismissing the very thoughts that were slowing him.

He reached for the oil, handing it to Yuri. “I’ll stall a moment longer,” he said seriously, looking from Yuri to the vial to his cock meaningfully. “Well? ” he said, commanding in his tone.

He was very pleased at how much more floral Yuri’s scent became when being directly addressed and ordered that way, his pale cheeks flushing. It seemed Yuri enjoyed it when someone else took the reins from time to time.

Byleth put his hands on Claude’s ass, squeezing appreciatively. “Just a few moments longer, Claude,” he said, forcing his voice low and hungry. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said in way of apology.

Meanwhile, Yuri opened the vial, pouring more oil onto his already-slick hand, locking eyes with Byleth as he slowly wrapped his oiled digits over his length. Byleth managed to resist making his pleasure known, only giving a solitary twitch as Yuri’s deceptively soft, delicate hands ran up and down the length of him, oil coating him thoroughly. “Enough,” Byleth murmured into Yuri’s ear, who slowly released him as Byleth lined himself up.

There was no more need for words in that moment. Byleth simply pushed, and Claude’s positively debauched moan was all the confirmation he needed to know he was doing what he should be.

“Aaaa…” Claude moaned, perhaps screamed into the mattress, fisting the bedding tightly.

“Oh, you’re doing so good, baby…” Yuri purred, pressing himself against Claude’s body, mouth to his lips. “You gonna give him everything he wants?” he asked in low, dulcet tones. “I hope so. ‘Cuz I bet he’ll take it all either way…” he purred, and damn him for a savage but Byleth just might.

His head was a fiery haze, burning with need. Claude was so tight, every inch of him hot and wet and made explicitly to strip Byleth down to little more than desperate lust, an animal desperate to rut, and fill its mate with seed, and claim and cherish and protect…

Damn him, he didn’t know if he could ever let them out of his sight again after this, the pair speaking in hushed tones, kissing, hands on each other as he slowly stretched Claude out, until finally he was completely swallowed up.

His mind was a morass of love and desire. They cared for each other. It brought him such joy, that two of the men he cared so deeply for had found each other in his long rest, and that now he could protect them, and give them everything they deserved. Slowly, he pulled back, almost until he was out completely, making Claude moue in disappointment only to push back into him in a thrust that pushed all the air out of his love’s lungs.

There was nothing to be said. His eyes were slit, teeth aching to bite and claim. Claude was like a silken vice made to tear his mind to shreds. “Claude…” he growled, leaning over to press his chest into Claude’s back as he set a firm rhythm.

“Please, ah, please, please, By, _please,_ ” Claude babbled to his private delight, Yuri shushing him by sitting down spread-legged and making him swallow his cock as Yuri stroked his soft brown hair, leaving the air to be filled with the wet sounds of sex and Claude’s muffled moans.

Claude was helpless before them both, Byleth’s hands gripping his hips mercilessly, pulling him onto his cock with each mind-erasing thrust bringing him closer to his limit. “Mine…” he growled hungrily, having to fight the urge more and more to _bite_ him where neck met shoulder and leave no question as to his lordling’s loyalties. “All mine. I’ll fuck you until you can’t even think,” Byleth murmured feverishly, blind to the hungry, lidded eyes watching him slowly break apart under the feel of his lordling’s silken hole. “I’ll give it to you whenever you want,” he promised, teeth bared. “Mark you, so anyone who gets near you knows you’re mine, can smell it on you,” he murmured, his pace increasing until it was a merciless pounding of hips making Claude moan around Yuri’s length with every slap of flesh against flesh.

His world had narrowed to a tunnel. All he could think about was the sweet, submissive love he had beneath him and how he wanted ever more of him, wanted to crawl into his skin and be with him forever, be with them _both_ forever. 

It was in this almost crazed state of mind that Byleth came to the conclusion that if he didn’t see Claude’s beautiful face right then, he’d simply _die._

With only a grunt as forewarning, Byleth roughly flipped Claude onto his back, breaking him of his oral service to Yuri, Claude looking up at him with lidded emerald eyes. Without a thought Byleth leaned down to claim his lips properly, plumbing his sweet Claude’s mouth as he slowly pushed himself back into him, savoring the moan Claude let into his mouth.  
  
“Mine…” he breathed hungrily, Claude only grinning at the pronouncement.   
  
“You’d best not forget me, either, hero,” came a voice from above. When he looked up, Yuri was lounging, supine and hard, simply watching the two of them go at it. “You just interrupted quite a solid blowjob, so I expect you to make it up to me when you’ve had your fill,” he said, finishing with a wink.

Byleth heard the words, but they melted into susurrus background noise within instants. He was too focused on the silken tightness wrapped around him, on his pretty Claude’s beautiful eyes, the smell of oranges, amber and nag champa, his unmarked shoulder... 

Stars, he could feel himself drooling as he leaned down to offer gentle nips to his shoulder, sharp teeth making Claude keen with each thrust and press of teeth.

He wouldn’t bite. He wouldn’t. He was no savage, they wouldn’t even understand what it meant. He had to control himself, at least in this one small way.

Claude wrapped his legs around him, moaning sweet nothings into his ear, _please, give it to me, more, more,_ a sinful choir echoing in his skull, narrowing his perception down to this one narrow moment, to flesh and sweat and hunger and love.

It was after a savage round of thrusts that Byleth finally came undone, grinding into Claude’s overworked hole, his cock pulsing as he mindlessly reached for Claude’s own, jerking it, whatever would bring him pleasure, his mind reduced to little more than sparks as he jerked the painfully sensitive Claude, who wriggled, and writhed, and finally _screamed_ under his ministrations, until ribbons of cum stained his hand, pulse after pulse that Byleth could feel around his cock as Claude clenched helplessly, whole body shaking.

He couldn’t stop himself from growling viciously, pleased. Yes, this was how it was meant to be. He cared for what was his. He pleased him. He gave him what he wanted, his seed deep inside him, marking him indelibly. He ran his hands possessively over his chest, scraping nails that were long and black and sharp, but ran so delicately over him that Claude, with Yuri’s hands in his hair, eyes closed and blind to the world would never notice.  
  
His.

Slowly, gently he pulled out, Claude giving a soft groan as he did. He looked properly fucked, his ass gaping, a ribbon of cum slowly drooling out of him. He could admit a certain amount of pride at how he’d managed to leave Claude completely out of commission.

That still left someone else, though.

He looked up, the hunger he felt evident by the way Yuri’s scent deepened when they locked eyes, the smell of jasmine growing stronger under his gaze.

He was his too. He needed to claim him as well, give him what he wanted. He was a provider, he would give him everything he desired in turn. He needed all of his darlings to feel loved and cared for.

With a growl low enough to almost seem a purr, Byleth crawled forward, feline. There were no words as they stared each other down, Byleth’s intentions clear. If there were to be any doubts, the way his cock still stood hard and ready, pulsing with his heartbeat left no question that he was not finished yet.

With smooth, decisive movements, he pulled Yuri into his lap, making him squeak with surprise. “You’re mine too,” he growled into his ear, prompting a shiver from him. “What do you want, Yuri? I’ll give it to you. Whatever you want,” he kept growling, chest rumbling against Yuri’s with the man gasping at the feel of their bodies so close together, his cock framed by his ass so perfectly, Yuri’s own pressing against his belly, hot and dripping. “Anything…” he whispered.

“Want you…” Yuri purred, wrapping himself around him. “Want you in me, want you to make me scream…” he murmured, kissing and lickinng at his neck, making his instincts howl inside of him, making his purr deepen, a soft mewl crawling out of him which only made Yuri match the sound, his licks and nips growing all the more eager.

  
He could barely control himself as he palmed Yuri’s sinfully smooth ass, gently rutting between his cheeks, his cock still soaked in oil and fluids. His next move was obvious to him. He pushed Yuri off, letting him fall onto his back, opposite Claude so they were head-to-head in opposite directions. He lifted him as if he weighed nothing, tongue dancing forward and tasting the hole his love wished for him to claim.

Yuri’s moan of appreciation echoed through his ears and reverberated straight down. His voice was delicious… Yuri talked much more than Claude, filthy, sinful things.  
  
“Mm… feel that hole… it’s nice, isn’t it? Can’t wait for your cock to stretch me so you can appreciate it. I’ll squeeze around you while you palm my cock, while you fuck me like a cock-sleeve, until you burst inside me, give me everything you have to give…” he said, wriggling to ensure Byleth’s tongue went as deep as it could possibly go. 

The talking only ceased when he began to hear wet sucking sounds. Evidently Claude had decided to claim Yuri’s mouth with a hungry kiss, Yuri turning hungrily into it, and Byleth saw that this would be the moment.

He pulled off him, his hole soaked in saliva. It wasn’t oil, but he had the feeling Yuri didn’t care. He pressed against him, pushing slowly, and Yuri moaned, slowly heightening in pitch, hungry and desperate. The head of his cock was swallowed with ease.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, you’re so big, I love it, split me open you _animal_ ,” Yuri growled, pulling away from Claude to claim his mouth instead, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down as their tongues battled and he pushed deeper and deeper into Yuri’s delectably soft hole.

He moaned lasciviously into Byleth’s mouth, releasing little yelps and moans whenever Byleth pushed deeper into him until finally he was fully sheathed inside of him.

Stars, he felt perfect. So did Claude. They both felt perfect, and they were different from each other but they were both still perfect. He wanted to give him everything as he nuzzled into his throat as he babbled, legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper…

He simply couldn’t stop himself. Bathed in their combined desire, it was all he could do to keep licking and nipping at Yuri’s neck, prompting the most delicious noises from him. He tasted divine. A feral, hungry part of him wondered how it would taste with sweet copper mixed in, but he had to resist. He chose to nuzzle into him, purring instead of risking harming his alabaster skin, savoring the softness as he jerked his lover, who seemed to be about to come to pieces around him. Good. He felt so incredible, he didn’t know how long he could last. 

What really undid him though was when Claude crawled over, pinching at Yuri’s breasts, licking and nipping at the other side of Yuri’s neck, making his noises raise in pitch and sound all the sweeter. “Come on, baby,” Claude murmured into his ear. “Don’t you wanna come for him? I know you do… so be a good toy and let go…” he murmured in sleepy, bedroom tones, Yuri’s face contorting as if in pain before he mewled piteously, spilling over his belly and Byleth’s hand, his spastic clenching bring him to his limits as well, forcing a choked noise out of his throat as he released inside, collapsing on top of him, gasping for breath.

The three of them lay there like that, Yuri and Byleth gasping as Claude lazily kissed and groped at them appreciatively, humming in pleasure.  
  
The silence was peaceful. There was no more grandstanding, no more teasing or taunting. They had all been thoroughly satisfied, and despite their public personas, all they really wanted to do now was hold each other close, and cherish the warmth of their loved ones.

They held each other through the night, naked, a bit sticky, but utterly content.

Tomorrow Byleth would have to rouse them and drag them all up to the baths to clean them properly.

And wouldn’t that offer its own set of very enjoyable problems to solve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the less polished stuff, like our deleted scenes, our scent spreadsheet and so forth, you still need to come check out the discord! You can find us here. https://discord.gg/DvnysTdApm
> 
> You just read some hardcore smut, so I think you understand why it is important as ever we ask you be legal if you pop by, just to cover our butts so to speak.


	2. Rhea at Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea has Blythe over for tea, and they enjoy very fresh fish of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was written on a lark by Xima around chapter 47 or so as a project since they were of the belief that it was a crime that they'd never had a chance to have tea with Rhea. This piece is semi-canonical, and can be placed somewhere around chapter 23, Go Fish.

The  soothing smell of  sandalwood wafted about the  Archbishop’s audience chamber as it always did.  The incense helped put her and her guests at ease, and Rhea  felt she could certainly use  it herself at the moment.

She had been so careful  to ensure everything would be perfect. The chairs were flawless, table set, she had personally commissioned the kitchens’ baker to prepare some treats, prepared the tea, and had even gone to lengths to prepare a special dish to impress her guest.

It had been a long, long time since she had shared tea with someone other than Flayn or Seteth. It was momentous, frankly, and it was not even her who had made the request this time.

Young Blythe wanted to share tea, and talk with her. When the sweet keteling had come to her with her report from her most recent sortie with her Eagles and ended on that note, she’d agreed almost embarrassingly fast. 

How could she not? She was part of Sitri’s legacy. Her eyes were like hers, she smelled like family. She had so much she wanted to do for her, needed to do. Flayn had told her of how she was nervously exploring her instincts, and her heart ached with love. A child among them, after spending so terribly long certain that she and her pack were the last Nabateans, the last blessed by the Goddess.

She shone, even so early in her growth. She wanted nothing more than to help her reach her potential, the same as with Catherine and the many children she’d fostered over the millennia. 

And all of that would begin here, with this tea.

A fist rang against the door, at just the time they had discussed. She straightened her back,

She would not fail in this.

“You may enter,” she called sonorously.

  
The door opened on silent hinges, revealing her sweet child bearing a small bag. 

“Blythe,” she offered fondly, a true smile gracing her lips. “I’m so glad you could make time to join me,” she said sweetly.

Her nervousness was so sweet. Sharp, verdancy brought to fore in a powerful scent akin to mint veining her earthy hopefulness. “Ah, I should be the one thanking you for making time, Lady Rhea,” she said shyly.   
  
Nearly bending in half, she bowed with arms outstretch, bag in-hand. “For you,” she said, her shyness only growing stronger. “A small thank you,” she managed. Delicately, Rhea took the bag curiously.   
  
“Oh? This was hardly necessary, Blythe, but I am thankful you kept me in your thoughts…” she said, curiously pulling away at tissue paper to reveal a small paper box clearly hand-made by the woman before her. It was carefully folded out of scratch paper, forming an octagonal box. She carefully pulled the top of the box off, curiosity getting the best of her.

Her breath hitched.

Within the box was a humble coin, brassy in color, and clearly well-worn by time despite what seemed a sincere attempt to clean it. While the symbols and markings were faded in places, it gleamed like burnished bronze.

“This is…” she murmured, amazed.   
  
“It’s a coin,” Blythe volunteered a trifle uselessly. “I found it when we went to Zanado the one time. I… remember how important that place was to you, so I thought perhaps you would appreciate a relic like this,” she admitted, cautious and fearful in scent.

Carefully, she replaced the top, box disappearing into her robes. “I love it,” she said simply, staring Blythe in the eye, willing herself not to cry at the swell of memories the humble coin flooded her with. “Thank you, Blythe,” she said softly, taking the smaller woman into her arms possessively. 

The way she stiffened and loosened in her grasp was deeply satisfying. She smelled so beautiful. Earth, and growing things, unfiltered and uncontrolled. She smelled nervousness, fear, hope, happiness, a maelstrom of emotions a more senior kete would control much more expertly but only proving her youthful exuberance.

“I’m so thankful we can spend time like this together, Blythe,” she admitted, letting her go and clutching her shoulders a trifle possessive even at arm’s length. “But I digress. Won’t you have a seat?” she asked, gesturing to the table next to them.

“Of course,” Blythe said agreeably, seating herself with a straight back, not moving a muscle until Rhea had seated herself.

“Please, Blythe, make yourself comfortable,” she urged as she lit the tea light beneath the kettle. “I know I can be imposing, but please, you’re family. I won’t have you fearful while we sip at tea,” she said in what she hoped was a conciliatory tone.

Blythe gave a soft huff, perhaps of relief. “Yeah. Sorry, just… well, you’re you,” she explained, reaching for one of the lady fingers; a good choice, their baker was known for them.

“I am, and unbelievable though it may seem, I like it when my guests are comfortable and at ease,” she said, smiling. “Please. I did not invite you hoping for you to grovel. You’ve spent some time with Flayn, have you not? You should understand a bit more about how we are,” she offered gently.

She flushed hotly at her words, embarrassed pleasure overpowering the sandalwood. She stifled a giggle. Oh, but she was so cute… “I’m preparing some Seiros blend, by the way. I hope that’s alright?” she asked politely, holding the diffuser in-hand.   
  
Blythe shook her head. “No, that’s perfect. It’s our favorite tea,” Blythe admitted, making her eyebrow quirk.

“‘Our’, you say? Do you mean your brother as well?” she asked politely, knowing the subject of Byleth to be somewhat fraught. He truly didn’t like her, and she didn’t know how to convince him of her sincerity.

She nodded. “Yes. We… we like the smokiness,” she admitted. Rhea gave an encouraging hum at that.   
  
“Yes, I agree. Between you and I, it’s my favorite too,” she whispered surreptitiously.

The flush of delight she smelled was heavenly. It took more effort than she’d be willing to admit not to reach over and hug her close again, but she needed to control herself. She was not Pack, was not yet family, not truly. She was innocent to all their ways. She couldn’t overwhelm her.

“Is it to your liking, then?” she inquired politely, releasing gentle tendrils of her pleasure and hopefulness to soothe her guest.   
  
Blythe nodded, eyes serious. “It’s all lovely, lady Rhea,” she answered firmly. “Thank you again for hosting.” Rhea could only smile beatifically. 

“I’m very happy we could both find the time to do this. I’ve wanted to spend time with you for quite a while,” Rhea admitted. “I admit, I worried simply because I didn’t wish to antagonize your brother or sour your relationship with him,” she said apologetically.

Her scent soured slightly at that, a sudden zing of copper, like fresh blood amidst the leaves. “I don’t understand why he’s so… sensitive about this,” she admitted softly as she sipped at her tea. “He’s so scared of what you told us in the infirmary, he doesn’t even want to think about it,” she confided.

Rhea nodded grimly at that. “It is a terrific shock, none would deny that much,” she soothed. “You are taking it much better than I thought either of you would. We should not judge your brother for not embracing it as easily as you have,” she advised.

“But it’s not just that, he hates  _ you! _ ” she objected, pained. “He thinks you’re some sort of evil mastermind, that you don’t care about the students,” she said, pained. Rhea stilled at that, her cup clicking onto her plate as she looked her keteling cousin in the eyes, locking her gaze with the force of her scent and her will, burning forests and sandalwood filling the room.

“Your brother is right to be cautious of me,” she said slowly. “I have failed many times in my duties, and I will likely fail again,” she warned seriously, gazing into her blue eyes, smelling the discomfort she was prompting but pushing on.

“I do not wish to be a bad person, of course,” she assuaged, idly picking at the table cloth. “I don’t think anyone truly does. But I have made mistakes, some that have cost the lives of innocents or worse. He is right to hold me accountable for my failures,” she said softly. “As should you.”   
  
Blythe wriggled uncomfortably in her chair when she finally broke their gaze, taking a cookie and eating it slowly, as if to give herself time to formulate a response. When she finally spoke, her sentiment was simple: “You have always been kind to me. I don’t believe you would hurt those undeserving willingly or easily.” She sipped at her tea before continuing. “My father is supposed to be one of the best military leaders ever, but even he has losses. You’re the Archbishop, and if what you told us is true, you’ve been Archbishop a very long time. A lifetime, a human one I mean, can give anyone mistakes they regret till the day they die, but you had to keep going. For centuries, lifetimes. Everyone makes mistakes, all the time, sometimes big ones.. But you’re brave enough to keep going, keep trying and doing your best,” she affirmed, eyes shining with sincerity.

Rhea was struck dumb at her words. It was such a simplistic view, she didn’t even know what sins she’d committed, but she said them with such certainty that for a moment even she believed that maybe she wasn’t as bad as she was. She blinked, the silence dragging as she collected herself.   
  
“...You’re very thoughtful, Blythe,” she finally managed. “I feel that if you knew the depths of my failings you would feel differently, but… I’m thankful for your kind words.” In truth, she wanted to scent her cousin, show the whole world that there was at least one more person who supported her, who cared for her, who believed that she could make up for her mistakes, one more person who believed broken Rhea could atone for her sins, but she had to resist. She couldn’t spook her, couldn’t risk losing her.

So she clapped her hands, allowing her Archbishop’s smile to take form. “Ah, but such grim talk does not spur the appetite, does it? I must insist we change topics, as I have a special treat for us,” she stated, standing from her seat and picking up the well-picked tree of treats, as well as the tea itself, claiming cups and all to Blythe’s confusion.

After being placed on another table nearby, she walked behind one of the curtains to the rear of the room, producing a large, covered plate, a bottle of what appeared to be wine as well as some curious, small ceramic cups, all on a platter which she placed on the table with flourish.

“This is a delicacy among the humans to the South, and it just so happens to be delicious to the manakete palate as well,” Rhea stated proudly. “A Dagdan delicacy I had the pleasure of enjoying on one of my state visits to the Northern coastal regions. It’s my favorite dish, and highly-rated by both Flayn and Seteth as well. It is called sushi.”   
  
With a flourish, she raised the cover, revealing the bounty within, to Blythe’s confusion. She leaned forward, examining the rectangular pieces with curiosity, nostrils flaring as she smelled the dish. “...Is this raw fish?” she asked curiously, making Rhea smile, eager to share her passion for the dish.

“It is! Freshly caught hardly an hour ago, with a special recipe I received on my travels.” She pointed to each of the delineated separations of what were clearly different fish, judging by the color and texture of the meat. “Fodlandy, bullhead, and Flayn’s favorite, a Teutates herring, all on fine rice! I can confirm they are delicious, but allow me to explain the sides as well...” she trailed off. Blythe smiled up at her, a strange gleam in her eye she didn’t recognize.   
  
“You really love this stuff, don’t you?” asked Blythe, surprising her to the point of feeling a bit flustered. She pulled back, mortified and embarrassed. Oh, she should have controlled herself, she was coming on too strong…

“Ah, forgive me, Blythe. You’re right, of course, I didn’t mean to come across as overbearing,” she apologized, face the picture of consternation. Blythe waved her hand dismissively.

“Please, don’t apologize. I didn’t mean it judgmentally. You just, you’re always so buttoned up and in control, it’s… nice, to see you being yourself instead of the Archbishop,” she said, hitting Rhea right in the chest with soft warmth.

Oh, gods, she was such a sweet woman…

“...Thank you, Blythe. I truly hope you will enjoy it as I do,” she said softly, appreciatively, before perking up. “But not before we talk about the sides!” she enthused.

Blythe laughed at that, a low, syrupy sound coming from the back of her throat. “Whatever you say,” she said appeasingly.

“So, ah, the first here is called soy sauce,” Rhea began, gesturing to a small, opaque bottle. “You’re meant to dip the fish portion into it briefly, to allow it to soak in as you take your bite,” she explained. “It’s savory, and has a pungent taste that is a wonderful pairing. Past that we have wasabi, a sort of very spicy root. You’re not meant to eat it on its own, but with the rice perhaps in small amounts. It’s very spicy, so please be aware of that when you account for how much you add on,” she warned seriously. 

She then gestured over to the final piece, perhaps stranger than the rest because Blythe seemed able to recognize it. “And then we have pickled ginger; this can be eaten on its own as a sort of palate cleanser,” she explained. “When I had it, it was explained to me that sushi is a delicacy, and that it was important to cleanse one’s palate between types to ensure you savor the complexities of each one. I ensured no wasabi was added between the rice and fish, which is traditional, in case you had difficulties with spiciness. I strongly recommend adding some on if you can, though!” She didn’t know when her smiled had widened into something genuine, but she could feel it in her cheeks, her too-sharp teeth showing as she smiled and spoke of a small, innocent thing which she enjoyed so much.

Blythe, for her part nodded seriously, clearly taking her advice to heart. “I understand. I will do my best to appreciate it,” she stated in firm, businesslike tones. “I do have to ask though,” she mentioned, turning to gaze upon the other bottle she’d brought, well-chilled. “What’s the bottle?”   
  
Rhea’s grin widened at that. “It’s a type of rice wine from the region! It’s delicious, and I thought perhaps we could share some. Anyone with Jeralt for a father surely must have some appreciation for alcohol,” she ribbed gently, making a small smile creep onto Blythe’s face.   
  
“I see,” she said, nodding. “I don’t see why not. Shall we begin then?” she asked politely, to Rhea’s eager nod as she took a seat.   
  
“I trust your hands are clean?” Rhea asked seriously.   
  
“...Yes?” Blythe answered quizzically.   
  
“It is just that it’s meant to be eaten by hand, so it’s important your hands are clean.” Rhea proved this by pointing to the small saucer of water to the side, dipping her fingers in demonstratively. Awkwardly, Blythe took her turn and did the same as she poured the soy sauce.

And so, it was finally time. With relish as she smeared a healthy amount of wasabi onto the fish and flipping it rice side up in her hand and dipping into the soy sauce before taking it into her mouth in a single bite.

The noise she made absolutely should not be one the Archbishop of Fodlan should be capable of, but there was no way not to. It was heaven. The fish was so fresh, the soy sauce and wasabi, the vinegared rice, all so delectably cool, it was perfection. She couldn’t resist savoring it, hand to her cheek as she chewed and swallowed it with obvious pleasure.

Once she’d finished her bite and thus demonstrated the proper way to eat sushi, it was Blythe’s turn. Rhea looked on excitedly as the other woman slowly reached for one of the same fish as her, the Fodlandy. She carefully smeared a similar-sized dollop of the wasabi onto the fish, held perhaps a bit too tightly as she flipped it over and quickly dipped it into the soy sauce before taking it whole, her eyes widening as she chewed. “ _ Oh,” _ she managed with her mouth full, chewing, eyes growing distant as she savored the complex flavor until finally she swallowed.

Rhea’s smile took on a distinctly cat-like quality at her response, eyes lidded and resting her hand in her palm as she looked over at her. “Well?” she prompted, smug as could be.

“...It’s delicious,” Blythe admitted, almost starstruck. “And this is raw fish?” she asked again, uncertain.

Rhea nodded at that. “It is. The humans eat it like this as well, but we as a people are much more well-equipped to eat raw meat of all kinds. Humans are so much more fragile, they have no choice but to burn away much of the nutrients in meat to be able to stomach it, but not us!” she said proudly.

“Wow…” Blythe murmured, looking back down at the dish before her. “We can do that?” she asked, amazed, almost like a child.

Rhea smiled helplessly. It was like when Flayn was still a child, so many mortal lifetimes ago. “Yes, dear. Our stomachs are strong!” she cheered happily. “We’re hard to poison because of it.” Even her smirk had teeth now. “I’ve used that to my advantage before. Nothing like watching a would-be-poisoner watch you take the poison and smile politely before calling the guards.”   
  
She lost herself for a moment, before quickly returning and having another transcendent piece of sushi. It hardly took any time at all for them both to clean the platter in silence, too focused on the delicious food before them.

Rhea sighed, pleased and sated. “That was delicious,” she said unnecessarily. Blythe matched her and clearly agreed, slouching back, hands at her belly.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever had a better meal,” Blythe admitted, almost dazed. “You’ve created a monster, lady Rhea. You’re going to make your professor fish the pond dry and bite the heads off live fish on the docks.”   
  
Rhea couldn’t stop the burst of laughter from escaping her high and tinkling, almost a cackle. “Oh, goodness, I can’t even imagine! I’m sure if Flayn can manage it, so can you, dear,” she said fondly.

For some reason, Blythe blushed at this, posture hunching forward. “...Thank you, lady Rhea,” she said softly, almost embarrassed, her scent fearful yet hopeful, earth and onions perhaps. “You took the time to make something really incredible for me, and you taught me something about, um… us. This was really special to me,” she said, with the kind of painful sincerity that made her have to fight the urge to stand up and clutch this sweet child to her heart.

“Think nothing of it, sweet Blythe,” she said just as softly, standing up and walking over to Blythe’s side, gently pulling her up and into a warm embrace. “You are one of us. You are family. I cherish you and your brother both, and I want nothing more than to ensure you are both safe and happy,” she said as she gently scented her, neck rubbing against her lovely hair. It was not a true manakete’s color, but she could see the hints of it within it. Whatever she had done with Sitri, it was beautiful and miraculous, and this was the beginning of the next generation of manaketes. It was her duty to foster and care for them, give them all her love and teach them of their culture.

She nearly gasped when Blythe nuzzled back into her collar, nosing pointedly at her scent gland, her own arms wrapping around Rhea tightly, almost possessively. She had to clutch at the back of Blythe’s head to keep her hands from flailing as the keteling scented her quite aggressively indeed.   
  
“G-goodness!” she gasped, wriggling away from her nuzzling, if only to give herself a moment to breathe. This seemed to be the wrong move though, as Blythe suddenly jolted back as if burned.   
  
“I’m sorry!” she cried, distraught. “I didn’t mean to, I just…” she babbled, before Rhea firmly placed her hands on Blythe’s shoulders, radiating the authority due to her as Archbishop and leader of her Pack.   
  
“None of that, Blythe,” she said firmly. “You’re still learning and exploring perfectly natural urges. You’re enthusiastic, that’s all,” she soothed, stroking her hair with her wrist, more soothing scent for her sweet keteling. “It’s alright, Blythe, I assure you. It was just unexpected.”

“I shouldn’t have,” she murmured guiltily. “No one likes it when I touch them too much, not even Byleth,” she admitted, staring down at her feet. She frowned, displeased.

“Well, then I have good news. Manaketes thrive on contact, dear, it’s part of how we interact. Smell, marks, scents, touching is natural for us. You’ve never been strange, Blythe. You’ve simply been with humans who don’t understand how special you truly were,” she said softly, stroking her hair and pulling her back to her chest, head resting against her collarbone. 

Blythe sighed, almost forlorn as she sank back into her, hugging her close, the smell of copper staining the air. She withstood it stoically for Blythe’s sake, simply stroking her back.

They stood together in silence as the smell of blood was slowly overcome by sandalwood once more. When it had faded completely, she pulled back smiling for Blythe. “We should both get back to our duties now, dear. Perhaps we could do this again,” she offered warmly. Blythe’s instantaneous nod was answer enough. “Yes. I’d like that. I’ll… I’ll see you soon, lady Rhea. Thank you. For everything.” She bowed, and quickly left to do whatever it is she had to do.

She stood alone in her chambers, holding back a sigh. Poor child. She could only assume Byleth was even worse off. She, Seteth and Flayn had work to do to make them comfortable with their heritage.

But this was good, this was progress. She didn’t know what the future held, but she’d do all she could to keep them safe as they came into the spring of their youth properly.


End file.
